


Floodgates

by Atsugaruru



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Duckcest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Kink Exploration, Omorashi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Watersports, golden showers, piss drinking, yall... this is just a whole bunch of FUCKING PISS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsugaruru/pseuds/Atsugaruru
Summary: An accidental discovery awakens something in Della.
Relationships: Della Duck/Donald Duck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. Discovery

Donald was greeted by the sunlight that filtered in through their curtains and the heavy weight of his sister wrapped around him.

"I've been waiting for you," Della cooed, beak nuzzled into the crook of his neck. A hand was sprawled over his lower belly, barely brushing against his erection. He mumbled a good morning in response, not ready to get up, wanting to instead melt into the warmth of his sister. He didn't like to admit it, but he loved having every morning be like this. Basking in Della's love and affection. Maybe Donald was just yearning for comfort and simpler times, but in each other's embrace, he felt just like they were when they were kids.

Della's fingertips ghosted over his skin as she took him into her hand. The duckling's eyes fluttered closed as she rubbed her thumb over the flushed tip. He twitched under her touch.

Donald soon became aware of an uncomfortable fullness in his bladder. Just his luck to have his body try to ruin his morning and an intimate moment with his sister. He chose to ignore it. He could hold it. Focusing instead on Della's warm, soft hand that was becoming slick with precum.

She guided him forward until he was sitting up on the edge of his bed. Down the floor, Della nestled herself in between her brother's legs and coaxed them apart. His sister kissed his tip while grabbing the base. She slid her brother into her mouth slowly as to not overwhelm him.

Maybe it was the pressure in his lower abdomen, but the way Della was moving her beak around him and carefully swallowing felt more intense than usual. The pain of holding back only seemed to heighten his senses.

As Della continued to bob her head around him effortlessly, it became more and more apparent that he wouldn't be able to hold it after all. Donald was trembling, both from the tight heat engulfing his cock and from the effort it took to keep from spilling his piss.

With reluctance, he gently tugged at her hair. "Ugh, Della... stop. I have to take a piss."

The tongue rolling along the bottom of his shaft paused. Della slowly looked up at him, something sinister and fierce ablaze behind his sister's eyes.

In that instant, Donald knew he had made a mistake.

She hollowed her cheeks and gave him a slow, hard suck.

"Did you hear me? Della, stop."

Della grabbed his legs and began to fuck her face on her brother's cock.

"Wh-what the hell? Get off me!"

Della tightened her vice grip around him. He tried to push and buck her off but only managed to slide deeper into her mouth. The more he struggled, the more control he lost trying to hold back from pissing himself. Della's palm suddenly pressed down on his bladder, making Donald spasm and gasp.

A spurt of piss escaped from his cock and Della all but moaned, pressing her tongue hungrily against the slit. He desperately tried to stop his stream, but Della was swallowing around his aching cock and kneading his bladder, and it hurt so much that it was unbearable. Another jet trickled down Della's throat, making her more visibly excited.

His chest was pounding wildly when against his will, his muscles unclenched and hot urine flooded Della's mouth.

The relief and pleasure he felt were overshadowed by utter mortification. His sister, meanwhile, was in ecstasy.

Burning with disbelief and humiliation, Donald had no choice but to watch Della's blissed out face as she drank and swallowed him down like it was ambrosia. When the last few drops hit her tongue, Della whimpered and continued to suckle and lap at him as if she were begging for more.

When it was evident that there was nothing left, Della pulled off from his still hard cock and licked her lips. Blushing like she was the one who had just pissed down her brother's throat.

"Fuck, that was so hot," Della moaned. She pounced him, pining his wrists above his head, Donald still too shocked to even react. With her other hand she grabbed his prick and slipped it inside her.

"We can't stop now," Della whispered, leaning in close to his face. "I have to piss too."


	2. Awakening

Ever since Donald had pissed down her throat, bitter and burning hot, Della had become obsessed with piss. While it had piqued her curiosity a few times in the past, it had never clicked to her that what she felt towards it was lust. 

And sure, she liked rough sex. She got turned on from being in danger, being tied up, from watching her brother cry and fear for his life. But this was the first time she actually considered herself as having a fetish. She found herself thinking about it constantly, finding new ways to try it out and new boundaries to push. It was thrilling.

Della was used to relieving herself outdoors and while standing, and found it exciting to piss in public, where she could get caught. She loved the idea of someone catching her in the act and having an audience. 

She experimented holding while she masturbated, finding her orgasms were so much stronger when she was on the verge of losing control of her bladder. Coupled with the release of wetting afterwards, which always made her feel like she was coming again.

But most of all, she wanted it from her brother. Della loved Donald. She wanted everything he could give her. She wanted to experience new forms of intimacy with him, and new ways to share her body.

She would press her ear to closed bathroom doors and listen to him pee. Leaving the mansion with him and keeping him away from public restrooms for as long as she could to watch him squirm in discomfort, maneuvering conversations so that she got him to admit that he had to piss. Della was so eager to do more, but she knew if she kept pushing him on this, she might actually kill him. He didn't speak to her for days after she had drunk his urine.

If Della wanted to do weird piss things with her brother, she would have to face her mortal enemy. 

_ Patience. _

* * *

Laundry day rolled around, which created a perfect opportunity for something Della wanted to try.

Della had made sure to drink water before bed the night before. When she woke up, her need was insistent, but not yet urgent or painful. Della spent the morning in bed, appreciating how her body felt, the aching in her nethers, enjoying the shivers that pulsed through her with every conscious effort she made to hold.

At breakfast, she had to bounce her leg to distract herself. Donald noticed her fidgeting. Knowing she was up to something, he went, fuck no, and disappeared. But that was fine, Della didn't need him today.

She went to their room to read afterwards. An old novel that was a combination of her two favorite genres, adventure and porn. Della hated how stereotypically feminine and useless the women were portrayed, but she loved reading about the exploits and sexploits of attractive men. All those scandalous, vivid descriptions of sex were better than pictures from dirty magazines.

Della read over one of the chapters she had bookmarked. The holding made her feel so much more aroused as she made her way through the passages. She loved how bursting to let go made the reading better, more pleasurable. She palmed herself through her pants. By the time Della's entire lower half was shaking, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold for much longer.

She fished out one of her brother's flannel shirts from their shared laundry hamper. The duckling brought the fabric up to her nose to take a deep inhale of his natural scent. The familiar, comforting smell sent another shudder of arousal through her. 

Della locked herself in one of the mansions many bathrooms, yanking a towel off the rack, and flinging off her pants. The duckling kneeled on the tile floor and crammed the towel in between her legs. She took the flannel and rubbed it against her face, pretending Donald was there with her. With her other hand, she reached down to tease at her sex.

She pulled back her hood to expose her clit, rubbing circles around it, not quite touching it. With her full bladder, the tiny stimulation was enough to make her groan. She was so close to bursting, but still didn't want to let go.

The duckling was easily able to slip her fingers inside her snatch. The position she was in didn't allow her to get them in as deep as she would've liked, but it didn't matter. Della placed Donald’s shirt underneath her pussy, freeing her up to press her palm over her bladder.

She didn't know if she would orgasm or pee herself first, and she didn't care. 

The urgency of having to go and the climbing satisfaction of her impending orgasm mixed together to make her entire body spasm. Della crooked her fingers inside herself, the action forced out a trickle of piss. It felt too good to hold back, and Della allowed herself to lose control of her bladder. Intense relief washed over her. She pulled her fingers out to rub her clit while she peed.

She reveled in the sensation of urinating on the towel. Della pressed the shirt closer to herself. She felt like she was marking her brother. God, did she wish it was him underneath her. Della came to fantasies of pissing all over her brother, her fingers kept going until it hurt.

After a quick cleanup, she crumpled up the dirty articles and shoved them back into the hamper. 

It was Duckworth's problem now. 

* * *

The outdoor concert they were at felt especially crowded and hot. He wasn't enjoying himself as much as he thought he would. 

Della hadn't left his side the entire time. Donald was suspicious that his sister had decided to come with him. She had never shown a genuine interest in his friends or his tastes in music. There just had to be ulterior motives.

He'd been there long enough and had enough warm beer for his body's biological functions to catch up with him. The line to the portable toilets was long, but Donald wasn't about to whip his dick out in public. Della stood in line with him. 'For company,' she had said. Yeah, right.

"Those trees over there look inviting," Della hummed.

"No."

"Why not? Everyone's doing it."

"And it's gross and unsanitary." He thought for a moment and then added, "You're also not coming in with me." 

Della faked offense. "I'm only here so you don't have to wait alone."

When their turn came, Della ushered him in and locked the door behind them. Donald glared at her but she looked back innocently. 

"Can you leave me alone?"

"It's not a big deal." The duckling turned her brother around, snaking her arms possessively around his torso. She grabbed his dick, making Donald's face grow hot with embarrassment. "We're family, after all."

How was he supposed to piss with his sister watching him? He was also getting stimulated from Della touching him, only making it more difficult to let go.

"Why so bladder shy? I thought you had to  _ go _ ."

"You're the worst," Donald hissed.

After a half minute of awkward silence, he was able to relax, urine streaming from his slit. Della was quiet while he pissed, making him feel hyperaware of the sound of his piss filling the portable toilet. 

Donald felt humiliated. The worst part was that it turned him on. 

Della squeezed out the last few drops when he was done. And then kept squeezing. The crowd outside was loud, reminding him that they were still in a very public place. He looked behind him to make sure the door was still closed. Still, Della continued to stroke him with purpose.

"Stop," He protested half-heartedly.

Della gave him a blowjob, and he came embarrassingly fast.

* * *

There wasn't anything new in the record store that had caught his attention. And even if there had been, it's not like Donald had any money to burn. 

The cashier that always gave him and Della nasty looks was on shift that day. It was as if she just knew they were incestuous freaks and was silently judging them for it. It didn't help that Della goaded her on, always making a show of leaning close to her brother, giving him lingering touches, kissing his cheek and holding his hand like she was his girlfriend. They ultimately left empty handed, but not before the cashier gave them an extra nasty glare on their way out

The pair were on their way to the bus stop, Della clinging to his arm, when she stopped him as they passed a park.

"Come with me to the bathroom, I'm too scared to go alone."

Donald rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You just want to do weird piss things."

"Maybe." Della smiled. "But we are in a shitty part of town. You never know what kind of creeps there might be waiting for a young girl to go alone into a bathroom." 

They were in a pretty bad part of town. His sister was more than capable of taking care of herself, but Donald didn't like the thought of her encountering a predator regardless. It was against his better judgement, but he wasn't just going to abandon her. "Fine."

His suspicions were confirmed when Della led him into the men's restroom. He panicked for a second, until he looked at the stalls and saw there was no one else inside. 

Della surprised him once again by making her way over to one of the urinals, dropping her pants and stepping out of them completely. She hiked a leg against the wall, hovered her hips over the urinal, and spread her labia.

"Jesus, Della." He had to turn around to face the door in embarrassment. What the hell was wrong with his sister? 

Della clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Don't be such a baby. It's just some pee. I know you're interested in it too."

Donald's blood ran cold. He had been trying to avoid thinking about it since the incident where he pissed in her mouth, and especially after the concert. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he felt... something. He definitely didn't want to know what that something was, or for Della to take it any further. He was not going to be into something as gross as piss.

He was not.

Donald ultimately turned around to face her, forcing a neutral expression on his face to try to hide his shame.

Pleased, Della sighed and started pissing into the urinal.

Donald watched, stupefied. It was so inappropriate and confusingly hot. He had far too many opinions as he watched his sister empty her bladder.

"Hey, grab me some toilet paper."

Donald ducked into one of the stalls to get some and handed her a few sheets.

"Thanks."

He watched in horror as Della proceeded to wipe herself. That was definitely something he shouldn't have seen. 

It was too much, and he left to wait for her outside.

* * *

Donald didn't want to. He really didn't. 

_ "Pleeeaase, Donald. It'll be sooooo hot. We'll do whatever you want after." _

But he was incapable of saying no to his sister.

At her request, Donald had been drinking water all day, slowly filling up his bladder. He tried to ignore her as they watched a movie in atypical silence. He didn't pay any attention to it. Too aware of how much he had to go, how he couldn't stop squirming, pushing his legs together, and how his sister was observing him from the corner of her eyes.

He was nervous. There were knots in his stomach and his heart was speeding up at random intervals from the anxiety. It made him feel more desperate than he should have. He could've held it for longer, but by now, Donald just wanted to get it over with. He gave her the signal to meet him in the bathroom they'd agreed on. 

Donald tried his best to swallow his nerves as he entered the empty room, stripped himself of his clothes, and waited. 

Della followed suit soon after, sooner than she should have if they wanted to avoid looking suspicious. Well, whatever. It's not like their relationship was a secret. Donald only snuck around out of courtesy for others.

She saw him standing around nervously and flashed him a look. "Well?" She spoke as she got undressed, "Get in the bathtub. Unless you were gonna piss on me on the floor."

Della sat on her knees in front of him, eyes on his half-hard cock then up at him. Donald wasn't usually in a position of power over his sister, and felt another wave of self-consciousness as he looked down at her eager, pleading face.

"Where do you want it?"

Della pushed out her small chest.

He aimed his prick at her, feeling ridiculous. He was about to do something disgraceful and degrading to his younger sister. He tried to relax and push those thoughts out of his head. But despite how badly he had to go, it wouldn't come out. He felt even more humiliated.

"Shit, sorry." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't think I can do it."

At the sound of his wavering voice, Della's demeanor immediately softened. She grabbed her brother's hands and pulled him down so he was kneeling beside her.

"Hey, don't worry." She touched his face in reassurance. "It might take practice for you to let go somewhere that isn't a toilet. Fuck me instead?"

Donald gave an unsure nod, not feeling up for it, but knowing he would feel worse if he backed out all the way. Della got on top of him. She climbed into his lap and pressed her slit flush against him, he gasped at the contact.

In the cramped space of the bathtub, Della rubbed her wet folds against his cock. Della kissed him, messy, letting out soft noises of satisfaction. He felt warm and wet where their bodies met, initially thinking Della must have been really aroused. It wasn't until the wetness was trickling down his crotch and the force was getting stronger that Donald pulled away from her and looked between them to confirm.

His sister was peeing onto his lap, directly onto his cock. She was soaking him with her piss, and Donald should have been grossed out, but Della was mewling into his mouth, and the flow of urine was so hot against his engorged prick that it felt _amazing_. The sight of his sister's pussy letting go over the two of them had Donald overtaken by desire. He grabbed at her butt, at her waist, and arched into her body, wanting to pull her in and feel as much of Della as he possibly could. 

Della continued rutting against him as she released her piss all over them. Her ragged breathing and desperate humping soon hit their peak. His sister cried out and went rigid, before going slack and slumping over him.

"Ahh," Della squeaked. "I came."

Donald had to stop himself from cumming right then and there.

Della guided the head inside of her and slid the rest of the way down. Donald shuddered at the slick embrace of his sister's cunt. She hooked her arms around his neck and wasted no time as she fucked herself on her brother's stiff cock.

Donald did his best to meet her movements, but each pull and push of her hips sent shockwaves through him. Even with his sister doing all the work, sex with a full bladder made his lower abdomen feel like it was burning. He was so worked up, had to fight so hard to keep his muscles clenched to avoid letting go inside her.

Della's breaths were synced with her movements. Deep, slow rocking of her hips that to him felt frantic. He was already so close, he was scared he might piss inside her and that he might've already leaked.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Della slurred, find the angle that had his cock hitting her sweet spot. Donald held her down and bucked into her, fucking her as best as the agony in his lower body let him. Every thrust made her cunt contract around him, throwing him further towards the edge. He wanted to get her to another orgasm, but his climax was nearing, and he wasn't going to last. 

"I'm gonna come," Donald panted out.

Della pulled her hips off him, replacing her slick, wet core with a tight fist. She jerked him to completion, cum spurting over his lower belly while Donald writhed and moaned pathetically. 

The force of semen expelling from his urethra was enough to break the dam. A jet of piss leaked out of his cock. 

Donald cursed, pushing Della away from him. "It's coming out."

They scrambled back into the positions they were in before. The piss sprayed out of his cock. He directed his stream over her breasts and completely let go. The heavy stream of urine splashed over her pert tits before completely soaking them. His mouth went dry at the sight, heart beating impossibly faster, mind and body overwhelmed.

Della was panting excitedly, eyes completely glazed over as she rubbed the urine into her breasts. And fuck, if it wasn't the sexiest he'd ever seen his sister at. He never saw her lose control, not even during sex. She looked _good_.

He continued to pee over her breasts, the urine sliding down her torso and collecting between her legs. There was so much piss in his bladder, that it felt like eternity when his stream finally weakened and died down. 

He got hard again almost instantly. Della grabbed his dick and jacked him off in quick, harsh pumps. He reached blindly to rub at her folds in return. In his desperation, he couldn't find her entrance and had to settle for rubbing at her swollen clit, creating a maddening friction. The two of them could barely hold themselves upright.

The next few minutes were a blur. Donald orgasmed a second time. In his trembling post-bliss haze, he focused his attention on his sister and was able to get her to do the same. 

The cooling urine at his feet brought him back to the present. Donald looked down at the contents of the bathtub to confirm, that yeah, he had really just pissed all over his sister after fucking her. He was immediately overcome with disgust and regret. 

Donald kept thinking he couldn't become an even more pathetic person than he already was, and every day he continued to prove himself wrong.

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Shut up, you loved it." She gave Donald a playful shove that made him slip, though she managed to catch him, narrowly avoiding disaster.

Della turned on the overhead faucet, getting blasted by cold water.

"Fuck!" Della shrieked, stepping back to avoid getting hit. Her feathers fluffed up in an attempt to keep her warm. The duckling tested the water with her hand while she waited for it to heat up, but the temperature only seemed to keep dropping. "It's not warming up."

"Scrooge must have already turned off the hot water today," Donald realized.

The twins were forced to wash the piss off themselves in the punishing ice water to atone for their sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing my fics onto ao3 always makes me very nervous. If you enjoyed, please let me know by leaving a kudos! It inspires and encourages me to keep writing.
> 
> If you want more duck degeneracy then hmtfu at my twitter @duckcest

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a reupload of a fic I deleted. I didnt like the piece on its own, but I think it makes for a good lead-on to the next chapter!


End file.
